Safetysuit and Seddie: A Collection of Songfics
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: This is a collection of songfic one-shots all based on the Sam/Freddie, Seddie relationship. Will be VERY cute and fluffy at times. Story subject to a rating change.
1. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: SEDDIE! Well, now that I've got your attention, PLEASE continue reading this author's note. **

**Hey, guys! So I was sitting around listening to music from my favorite band, SafetySuit, and I decided to combine my favorite band AND favorite couple to create one huge freakin' amazing collection of one-shots! :D Not many people know them, but let me tell you, they're the best band in the world, especially if you're into soft rock, that kind of stuff. But if you're into a little more hardcore rock, they have some of that, too. **

**So basically, these will all be songfic one-shots based on their songs from their album "Life Left to Go," which is freaking FANTASTIC, by the way. They'll come in order of my favorite song from them to my least favorite song from them. But it's still in my favorites. Keep that in mind. It's not like on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the worst, I think that it's a -7. Their songs are **_**all**_** in my favorite songs list, I just think some are better than others. :)**

**So thank you for reading this awfully long author's note, (if you got this far, that is) and without further ado, enjoy the Seddieness! :)**

_**Anywhere But Here**_

_Is this the end of the moment?_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding?_

_Of a love that will never be?  
>Or maybe be?<em>

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to passing_

_I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed_

She was all the way across the country, visiting her grandparents in New York before Christmas. She would be gone for a week. And hell, did he ever feel more like a piece of crap.

She kissed him goodbye at the airport, pretty lengthily for that matter, making him almost want to jump her bones in the middle of the airport. Once she muttered a quick "gotta' go" scrambled after her mother in a mess of suitcases and bags and was out of sight, he already missed her.

And now here he was laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face, without anything to do. Carly was busy doing homework and working on a project that made her shoo him away once he knocked on her apartment door asking for company, telling him to go find Sam and make out with her.

"No, don't you remember? Sam's in—"

"Nope! Freddie, you have to find someone else to hang out with! Mr. Kulick gave me a C on my last science project, and I intend to do better this time around! Goodbye!" she interrupted him, slamming the door on his face.

He was taken aback. Of all people, Carly, Sam's best friend, forgot she was in New York. Well, maybe that was just her brains talking, interrupting her logic. He noticed that whenever Carly was focused on something, her brain would stop functioning and focusing on nothing else but the task at hand.

He already did everything that seemed to be pursuable. He played a few games on the computer, brain-stormed some ideas for the next iCarly, fixed the camera he had been intending to fix for weeks, took a shower, played with his Galaxy Wars model laser shooter for awhile, did the laundry, ate the cucumber cups his mom made for him, did his homework, texted Sam fifteen times total with no reply to any of them whatsoever, and now he was reduced to counting the number of tiles on his bedroom floor.

He wasn't with her, and he swore, he'd rather be anywhere but here without her.

'_Cause you are, beautiful inside_

_So lovely, and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Anywhere but here_

_Ugh, I hate this_, he thought after finishing counting the tiles and rolling back onto his backside and staring at the ceiling once again. _Am I seriously reduced to counting the number of tiles on my bedroom floor?_

He decided to text Sam again, and this time, he got a reply back.

**Wud u cool it with the texts Freddie? Kinda busy!**

He sighed and typed a reply back.

**Sorry. I just miss u… a lot. :(**

Her reply came back with a buzz of his PearPhone only thirty seconds later.

**Aww, baby. I miss u too. Don't worry. Before u know it, I'll b back soon. :)**

He smiled and typed a quick reply back.

**Yeah, I know. Trust me, I'm counting down the days. Five days to be exact. :/**

_This. Is. KILLING me,_ he thought. His phone buzzed again.

**Wud u stop being such a Mr. Howard? Stop being so grumpy! Ure makin ME depressed! :P I have to go. Love u. **

**Ok. Bye. Love u too.**

_Is this a natural feeling?  
>Or is it just me bleeding<em>

_All my thoughts and dreams?_

_In hopes that you will be with me?_

_Oh, is this a moment to remember?  
>Or just a cold day in December?<br>I wonder, if maybe, oh, maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed_

He sighed again and grumbled to himself. He checked the time. 6:27 PM. It was already 9:27 PM where Sam was. He pressed his face into his hands and slid them down his face, letting out a frustrated groan. His mom came in.

"Fredward, honey, are you okay? Do you want some more cucumber cups?" she said, holding the tray out to him.

"No, mom, I'm good," he mumbled, turning to his side.

"Fredward, are you okay?" she asked lovingly, putting the tray down on his drawers. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not okay," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, honey?" she asked.

"I'm not okay!" he exclaimed, sitting up and hopping off the bed quickly, pacing back and forth. "It's Sam, mom! She won't be home for another five days, and I don't have anyone to hang out with! And, and Carly! Carly can't hang out with me 'cause she's working really hard on her science project! And before, I was hanging out with Sam every day, and now she's not here! And I'm just losing my mind, and I really, _really _miss her, and-and, I'm just-I miss her, okay!" He lowered his voice and slowed down. "I miss her. I really do."

'_Cause you are, you're beautiful inside_

_So lovely, and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

He stared at the ground sadly and shuffled his feet awkwardly across it. Mrs. Benson looked bewildered and taken aback by his outburst. He looked up, pressing his lips together in a thin line and analyzing her face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, mom," he shrugged. "I know you don't like her as my girlfriend and all, but I just really miss her. And the fact that she's not here and _won't_ be here for another few days is _killing_ me. It's driving me crazy. I mean, I just counted the number of tiles on my bedroom floor for Pete's sake!"

She cleared her throat. Freddie hung his head down and ran his eyes across the floor, expecting a long lecture about "that Sam Puckett" being his girlfriend and to not let her influence his behavior and whatnot. Instead, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a tight hug, stroking his hair in the motherly way she always did.

"I'm sorry, Freddie," she said sweetly. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about her like that. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But it's only a few more days, right? You'll get through it."

Freddie widened his eyes, arms awkwardly kept to his sides as his mom hugged him. He couldn't believe it. His mom was responding _positively_ to all this? Where's the long lecture about getting a better girlfriend! Where's the outburst of rage he usually got whenever he even so much as _mentioned_ the name Sam Puckett in the apartment? To say the least, he was utterly confused, and he was too shell-shocked to even hug her back.

When she pulled away, he looked at her as if she was more crazy than she'd ever been her entire live.

"What are you—? Why are you—? How did—?" he stumbled, trying to find out what was going on. "Who are you and what have you done with Marissa Benson?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"Freddie, don't worry. It's actually me. See?" she pulled an antibacterial wipe from her pocket and wiped his face. "You have some crumbs on the corner of your lip there."

He squirmed. "Yeah, okay, mom, you've proven your point," he laughed, pushing away her hand. "But seriously, how come you're not yelling at me right now about Sam? You know, like you usually do?"

"Fredward Benson, why do you think that I have no sensitive bone in my body?" she admonished him. "I have a soft spot for love, too! I'm a grown woman!"

"Yeah, I know that, but all the other times I even so much as _mentioned_ Sam, you'd flip out on me!" he exasperated. "What changed?"

"You did," she said simply.

He pondered this for a second or two.

"What do you mean? I changed?"

"Look, Freddie, before, I only saw Sam as someone who could cause you pain. Someone who could hurt you and beat you down. I mean, she's already beaten you up enough times, hasn't she?" she said.

"Yeah, I know that, but she—" Freddie started.

"Ah, ah! Let me finish… So when I heard you and her were dating, I assumed she would be the same kind of person in terms of love. I thought she'd be with you and then break up with you just to break your heart to cause you pain, just like she always does. Or used to do," she said, looking at him cautiously. "Do you get what I'm saying? You know I wouldn't want someone to huwt my Fweddiebear," she cooed, pursing her lips, gripping his chin between her thumb and forefinger and shaking it back and forth. He pulled away, laughing.

"But what I didn't realize is that she actually isn't like that at all. She loves you, Freddie. She does. Even through the death glares I give her every once and awhile," she continued, Freddie raising his eyebrows at her admittance, "I see that sparkle in her eye every time she looks at you. Or when you kiss her. Or when you hug her. It reminds me of what I had with your father…" she trailed off, her gaze drifting off into space and daydreaming. She shook her head, getting out of her trance. "Anyway, with what you just said about missing her and all that other stuff, I also realized she changed _you_. Every time I see her with you, I can see how you seem to smile twice as big as before when you weren't with her, like some kid in a candy store. I can see the contented smile on your face and the happy sighs you let out whenever I peek at you in your room texting her. I can see the way your face seems to light up every time you get to see her, or call her, or just plain think about her."

He nodded, his eyes glazing over, biting his bottom lip, clearly thinking about her now.

"So when you just had an outburst on me and told me that you missed her, those changes became so much more of a reality to me," she said, smiling at him. "I can clearly see she makes you happy, with no pain involved. So no. No more lectures on Sam Puckett this time."

He looked up and smiled back at her, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks, mom," he muffled in her shoulder.

"No problem, honey," she replied.

"So does this mean I get to hang out with her as much as I want now?" he asked, hopefulness welling in his eyes.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Mom…" he began to chastise.

"Okay, fine. You can hang out with her as much as you want. But curfew is at 10:00 _sharp_, and if she doesn't get you home by then, consider her the pumpkin pie your Uncle Benny sat in at Thanksgiving this year!" she warned.

His eyes widened, remembering the poor pumpkin pie fat Uncle Benny Benson sat in. It was all over the bottom of his worn khakis. He shuddered at the image and thought about his mom's offer. He figured it was the best offer she could give him, so he agreed.

"You've got yourself a deal," Freddie said, putting his hand out for a shake.

She shook her head, pushing his hand away, earning a confused and alarmed expression from Freddie, but before he could say something, she pulled him in a bear hug so tight he thought his lungs would implode.

"Okay, mom, I get it. Deal's on," he wheezed, his face turning the slightest shade of purple.

_Is this the end of the moment?_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding?  
>Of a love that will never be for you and me?<br>_

'_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside_

_You're so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_Yeah, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

**A/N: I'll probably be updating this every one or two weeks, depending on how busy I am with school. So add this to your story alerts and no further questions asked! :D **

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave any suggestions, comments, or questions in a review! The magic button is just right there!**

**V**


	2. Something I Said

_**Something I Said**_

_I'm so confused_

_I must be losing it_

_This can't be right_

_I didn't know that you could choose to love someone_

_Then change your mind_

_So I just wonder why?_

_And was it something I said?_

He was so confused.

Sam had just broken up with him a few moments ago over the phone after a normal conversation. Just BAM. Out of the blue. Threw a fit and shouted a "we're through" and hung up. He was shell-shocked after the ordeal, keeping the phone to his ear and his mouth gaping open, wondering what just triggered his girlfriend into breaking up with him. Did he say something out of line?

He looked back to the conversation they had, trying to recollect if he said something that could've set her off right before she broke up with him. He remembered telling her everything in the beginning, like they always did. Telling her all his secrets, all his problems, everything. They always told each other everything. So he did. So did he not tell her enough? Was that it?

_You tell me once_

_You tell me twice_

_You tell me three times more_

_Tell me everything I want to hear and nothing more_

'_Cause you know I am on your side no matter what you do_

He tried to recollect the last tidbits of their conversation.

"_So listen… I'm going to Kansas for like two weeks." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_The G.E.E.K. camp invited me to a really cool convention there."_

"_The __**G.E.E.K. **__camp? Gee, Freddie, you have really good taste in camps. But when are you leaving?"_

"_Haha. Very funny. It stands for Gifted Electronic Engineers of Kansas. I'm really excited! I'm leaving tomorrow night. That camp is __**legendary**__. They've got the most updated technology and the __**best**__ electronic engineers in the nation! It's __**really**__ awesome."_

"_Oh, okay. Just go to your freaking camp in the middle of the country and leave me here."_

"_What? No… Sam, that's not what I mean. Trust me; I'd love to bring you with me. But they're not allowing guests with me."_

"_No, Freddie. You can just go to your stupid camp and leave me here. If I'm just that valuable to you."_

"_Sam, what the heck are you talking about? I never said tha—!"_

"_No, Freddie! Just leave! We're through!"_

"_Sam, what do you mean we're throu—? Sam? Sam!" _

_Right before she hung up, he swore he heard a sniffle on the other end._

Even as he recalled the conversation, he was still _very_ confused. Did she really think that he thought of her as invaluable? She twisted his words! He never said anything _close_ to that! What set her off? Just because he was going to the camp made her think she was invaluable to him? What the hell!

Ugh, girls really confuse me sometimes, he thought.

After she hung up, he called her and texted her until his phone warned him he couldn't send any more texts or else he'd overload his 'Sent' messages box. A look of complete concern washed over his facial features and he worried even more with each passing moment. He then started calling her every few minutes and left a voicemail every time she didn't pick up.

_Sam?... Baby? What's wrong? Did I say something? Please call me back. I'm worried about you. We're not breaking up. I'm not going to Kansas and leaving you behind for two weeks just because you don't mean a lot to me. 'Cause you do. You mean the world to me. I love you. Call me back soon. _

He left voicemail after voicemail until he got tired of sending them and saying "I love you" over and over in them without knowing if she was actually hearing it. He needed to fix this, and he needed to fix this _fast_. He grabbed his car keys and fled out the door, grabbing a wrapped gift on the way out.

He sped to her house, the only place he thought reasonable for Sam to be. But when he got there, he ended up getting disappointed. He checked the Groovy Smoothie. More disappointment there. He checked Carly's apartment. More there. He checked Ridgeway. He checked the park. He checked the Bushwell lobby. He checked everywhere he thought logical for her to be in. He couldn't find her.

_With every consequence, it's your defense on why it's mine_

_And I could take it if I knew just why I waste my time with you_

_So I just have to find out_

_Was it something I said to you?_

The sun was setting now, and desperation started to kick in. He was exhausted. He finally gave up, and he let out a sigh, going up the elevator to his apartment. He was thankful that his mom was working a late shift at the hospital, or she would've been yelling at him asking him where he's been. Once he got into the apartment, he found he couldn't breathe, the hot air in it stifling. He needed fresh air, so he walked to the back of the apartment to the only place he knew where to vent and just think about things.

_Was it something we can't work through?_

_Was it something I made you do?_

_Or was it something you?_

He opened the windows and was surprised to see a certain dirty-blonde leaning over the railing, looking down at the traffic below. He grinned widely as a thought came to his mind. He opened the doors silently and crept towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"There you are. Where have you been?" he whispered, his breath hot against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. But she pushed away from his grasp, walking to the right side of the fire escape.

"Sam, why did you break up with me?" he asked her, concern washing over his face as he studied hers, trying to find the answers and walking towards her. "Do you really think you mean as little as that to me? I'm not going to Kansas just because I think you're not worth a lot to me. 'Cause you are. What's up with you?"

"No, Freddie, you're lying. You're just leaving to get away from me. If you're so tired of me, why won't you say so, huh?"

_So let me ask you_

_I just have to know that you're not mine_

_Do you feel free? Have what you need?_

_Or do you still feel scared inside?_

'_Cause I am on the line and don't know what to do_

_No, you know I am on the line so_

_Was it something I said to you?_

"Sam, STOP!" he yelled at her, startling her and making her shy away from him even more. He softened his voice as he realized he scared her.

"Sam, what the _hell_ are you talking about? I'm standing right here, telling you I love you and that you mean the world to me, and yet, you're accusing me of not wanting to be with you! You're twisting my words! For the last time, I'm not leaving just to get away from you!" he exasperated, frustrated she wouldn't get it past her stubborn skull.

"No…" she said softly. "What I said is true. If I was so valuable to you, you'd take me with you in a heartbeat. Just leave, okay? Leave like everyone else in my life! Leave just like—!"

He took three huge steps towards her and captured her lips with his just like he did at Troubled Waters. This was the only way he knew to shut her up.

He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her firmly. He put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Look… you listen to me. I _love_ you with every ounce of my being. If I could come up with a word to express it even better, I would. Now, I don't understand what's wrong with you. Why you're having doubts and whatever else is going on in that confusing little head of yours," he said.

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes as she bit her bottom lip with apprehension.

_Was it something we can't work through?_

_Was it something I made you do?_

_Or was it something you?_

"But just know this: I'm _not_ going to the middle of the country just because I want to get away from you, or leave you behind, or to hurt you. I don't understand why you'd think I'd _ever_ be that much of a jerk in the first place! You know me, Sam. Don't you?" he asked her. She looked away, continuing to bite her lip, feeling a lump rising in her throat. He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and turned her face towards him. "Don't you?"

She nodded weakly and whimpered, losing the battle against the tears burning beneath her eyelids and the lump rising in her throat, threatening to choke her. With that, he pressed his lips gently on hers, a tear falling onto her cheek and rolling down slowly. Ugh, she hated seeming so vulnerable like this. After a few seconds, he pulled away, and his gaze turned into panic when he saw tears on her cheeks.

"Sam, why are you crying?" he asked, swiping them away as more and more were produced. "Sam, baby, stop. Stop it. Why are you crying? Tell me," he said firmly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Don't ever leave me," she whimpered, sobbing now and pressing her face into his shoulder, not caring about how vulnerable she looked anymore.

He was shocked. His mouth was gaping open as his arms were wrapped around her tightly, his right arm wrapped around her head while his left arm was wrapped tightly around her back, holding her close to his chest. Was that why she was acting like this? 'Cause she thought he was going to leave her?

_Sometimes I'm bold and brash; and sometimes I'm prone to crash_

_Sometimes I say too much; and sometimes it's not enough_

"Samantha…" he breathed, his voice rumbling against her body, making her cry even more, not even aware that he had just called her by her full name. "Sam, look at me…" he coaxed. "Look at me. Why do you think I'm going to leave you? I don't understand why you'd think I'd ever be capable of that."

"'Cause I feel like you're leaving me… just like everyone else did. Just leaving me behind. Just like everyone else in my life did," she sobbed. "Why are you even going to Kansas? I don't want you to go. You're leaving me."

_But I'll never hold you back_

_From something you want so bad_

_Just tell me so I'm not sad_

_Was it something I said?_

"Sam. Sam, you're not thinking straight. I'm going to Kansas for _me_. For a great opportunity for _me_. Not to leave _you_ behind. In fact, I'm gonna' hate leaving you behind. And why didn't you tell me you felt like that in the first place? You had me worried sick when I was looking all over the place for you!" he laughed, still swiping at the tears streaming down her face. "Will you _stop_ crying!" he scolded her gently and placing a kiss on her forehead. "There's no need for that. I love you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

An idea came to his mind and he smiled as it did.

"In fact…" he started. "Wait right here."

She watched him get up and walk into the apartment, coming out with something that looked like an envelope. He sat down in front of her and leaned against the cold concrete of the fire escape, motioning her to sit down next to him and patting the floor next to him. She sat down slowly, the last of her tears still brimming her eyes.

"C'mere…" he motioned her towards him. "This is my plane ticket for Kansas that the G.E.E.K. guys sent me. Let's tear it together. It clearly worried you once when I went to that N.E.R.D. camp, and I'm not letting it happen again. Here."

He pulled out the slip of paper, and he put it in between them and let her take hold. He held it tightly as she pulled the other half down, making a tear down the middle that honestly made him wince and fight back tears. He let out a breath he'd been holding as he watched another amazing opportunity go to waste.

"There," he said, looking at her. "Now you don't need to worry about me leaving. Ever."

_Was it something we can't work through?_

_Was it something I made you do?_

_Or was that something you?_

He got up and offered his hand. She took it, her skin searing at Freddie's touch. He pulled her up, and he grabbed the other half from her hand. As he felt the wind pick up, he looked at her, giving her a crooked smile. He held it up to the wind, and with the most self-control he could muster, he released his fingers on it, and he watched the slips of paper fly away, an opportunity he wasn't likely to see again going to waste. But it was worth it.

"Gee, Sam, you really like sabotaging a lot of the great opportunities that come my way, huh?" he joked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and glancing at her. But she looked a little hurt by it, and she looked away, now feeling bad that she sabotaged another one of his. He softened his gaze at the look of hurt on her face. "Hey," he said gently, making her look up at him, "I was joking. C'mere…" He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you… And I'm sorry I sabotaged another one of your camp things," she said sadly.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "If it doesn't make you worry, it's worth it. I'd rather give up my awesome new PearPhone 4S than make you feel like you're alone."

"Yeah, right," she teased him, looking up at him, a smile forming on her lips for the first time that night. She pressed her ear back against his chest, the lulling sound of his rhythmic heartbeat relaxing her, making the smile on her lips grow even more.

"Well… yeah, you're probably right. It's pretty dang awesome," he laughed, the sound it made against her ear as it was pressed against his chest comforting her, making her feel safe. "Oh, I forgot…" he trailed off, pulling out a wrapped gift from his pocket. "Here…"

He held it in front of her, the shiny purple wrapping almost glittering against the faint light of the sky. She smiled. She was going to ask what it was, but he beat her to it.

"I was gonna' give it to you on our six months," he said, "but I figured I'd give it a little early… I mean, seeing that you threw a fit just because I was leaving for two weeks. You must be madly in love with me," he winked, giving her a toothy grin. "But don't worry. I hear that he's madly in love with you back _all_ the time," he stated, still grinning that same bright grin.

"Oh, really?" she played along. "That's cute. But I heard she freaked out on him 'cause he was gonna' leave for Kansas for two weeks straight."

"Yeah, but the best part is… he didn't," he smiled, leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Open it," he motioned towards the gift in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled appreciatively, carefully peeling the pretty purple paper back and soon regretting it. She couldn't stand the fact that she was ripping it apart, seeing how pretty it seemed to be, glittering softly in the gentle light of the moon and the stars scattered around it. It was a fairly large jewelry box, and she opened it, her breath hitching at what she found in it.

It was a silver necklace with a glistening heart pendant, but she noticed a part of it was missing. She was momentarily confused, but before she could ask about it, he picked it up gently and showed it to her. He flipped it over, and there was inscribed a seven-word phrase with three dots following it, indicating it needed another part to complete it. Before she could wonder why he bought her a "damaged" and "incomplete" necklace, he pulled one out from under his own shirt, one with a key pendant. And as she stared down at it, realization coming over her, she couldn't believe how perfect this gift was to her.

He picked it up gently and placed it around her neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled, tears brimming her eyes again. But they weren't of worry or of apprehension or of fear. They were of complete happiness. Satisfaction. Satisfaction of the amazing knowledge that she had someone like him. She realized right then and there how much he'd sacrificed for her. How much of his life he devoted to her just to make her happy. So when he completed clasping the necklace together, she moved towards him quickly and pressed her lips to his, desperately wanting to show him how much she really loved him without words.

They really weren't enough.

When she pulled away and looked at him lovingly, he took her necklace in his hands and brought it to his, fitting the key into the heart pendant easily. He flipped it over, and as she read the completed fifteen-word statement inscribed when they were fitted together, she broke.

She couldn't keep her composure at how perfect the statement was. At how damn perfect _he_ was. A warm tear made its way from her eye down to the joined pendants, blurring the statement inscribed there. As he realized it was another tear from her eye and looked up at her, she stopped him from being panicked when she forced her lips upon his in a searing kiss, this time not stopping, but deepening it with every minute.

And when she found him leading her to his bedroom, she didn't find herself doubting what was to come. When they were stripping themselves of their articles of clothing, she didn't need to think twice. When he crawled over her and kissed her soundly, his bare skin pressed against hers, setting it on fire, she found herself giving in to the moment. When he was moving above her and grunting softly in her ear and joining him with wordless gasps as he moved gently against her, she felt closer to him than anyone else in her entire life. And when they were finished, her body wrapped up in his arms snugly with her back pressed up against his chest, breathing in tandem with each other, she knew that there was absolutely no one out there that could make her feel the way he did. And when he whispered those three words in her ear smoothly, effortlessly, she could feel the rest of the world fading away as a sound sleep started to engulf her, the last thought in her mind right before she passed out what was etched on the necklaces they wore:

_It's so easy to fall in love… when you've got someone there to catch you._


End file.
